greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Aude
Erik Aude played Jonathan Todd in the season twelve Grey's Anatomy episode All I Want is You. Career Filmography *''Whickey God'' (????) *''Any Which Way They Come'' (????) *''Don't Look There'' (????) *''Bella's Story'' (????) *''Silencer'' (????) *''Vermin Town'' (????) *''Guitar and Guns'' (2018) *''Nation's Fire'' (2018) *''The Spare Room'' (2018) *''The Trouble'' (2018) *''iBOT'' (2018) *''Rusty Tulloch'' (2018) *''Killing Joan'' (2018) *''Day of Reckoning (short)'' (2017) *''Death House'' (2017) *''Suburbicon'' (2017) *''One Penny'' (2016) *''Queen of Hearts (short)'' (2016) *''Square Roots'' (2016) *''The Lincoln'' (2016) *''Hero of the Underworld'' (2016) *''Code of Honor'' (2016) *''WEAPONIZED'' (2016) *''Decommissioned'' (2016) *''Until the Day I Died: Part 1'' (2016) *''Luke'' (2015) *''Being Charlie'' (2015) *''Checkmate'' (2015) *''A Killer of Men (short)'' (2015) *''Seat of Justice'' (2015) *''Field of Lost Shoes'' (2015) *''Bout to Be a Riot (short)'' (2015) *''Evil Within'' (2015) *''Gnome Alone'' (2015) *''American Sniper'' (2014) *''Looking for Lions'' (2014) *''HorrorCon'' (2014) *''Halfway to Hell'' (2013) *''The Pain Killers'' (2013) *''Three and a Half Songs (short)'' (2013) *''To My Future Assistant'' (2013) *''Unidentified'' (2013) *''Ad Lucem (short)'' (2013) *''Mike India Alpha (short)'' (2013) *''Nothing Left But Tears (short)'' (2013) *''The Devil's Dozen'' (2013) *''Shadow on the Mesa'' (2013) *''Jew (short)'' (2012) *''Betrayal (short)'' (2012) *''A Mother's Choice: The Ultimatum (short)'' (2012) *''The ABCs of Death'' (2012) *''Cowboys & Indians'' (2011) *''A Mother's Choice (short)'' (2010) *''Baby (short)'' (2010) *''Q for Death'' (2010) *''Fatal Secrets'' (2009) *''The Third Nail'' (2007) *''Poseidon'' (2006) *''Miles from Home'' (2006) *''The Cutting Edge: Going for the Gold'' (2006) *''The Rites of Nico (short)'' (2005) *''Blind Passion'' (2004) *''Van Wilder: Party Liaison'' (2002) *''10 Attitudes'' (2001) *''Dude, Where's My Car?'' (2000) *''Bounce'' (2000) *''Desert Heat'' (1999) *''Sorrow's Child (short)'' (1998) Television *''Medical Police'' (????) *''Rushless'' (????) *''GLOW'' (2019) *''No Good Nick'' (2019) *''Smothered'' (2019) *''Mayans M.C.'' (2018) *''Timeless'' (2018) *''High & Mighty'' (2017) *''Major Crimes'' (2017) *''Brunkala'' (2017) *''This Is Us'' (2017) *''Training Day'' (2017) *''Scorpion'' (2016) *''K.C. Undercover'' (2016) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2016) *''Colony'' (2016) *''Luke'' (2015) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2010-2015) *''Hand of God'' (2015) *''The Last Ship'' (2015) *''Tornado Alley'' (2015) *''Rendezvous with Victory (short)'' (2015) *''All That Matters'' (2015) *''NCIS'' (2015) *''Shameless'' (2015) *''The Eric Andre Show'' (2014) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2014) *''Legends'' (2014) *''My Haunted House'' (2013) *''Partners'' (2012-2013) *''Parenthood'' (2012) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2012) *''Heroine Legends: Agent Files'' (2012) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2011) *''All My Children'' (2011) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2011) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2011) *''The Event'' (2011) *''Cory in the House'' (2007) *''Numb3rs'' (2006) *''Shark'' (2006) *''CSI: NY'' (2006) *''Just Legal'' (2006) *''Beyond the Break'' (2006) *''Just for Kicks'' (2006) *''So Notorious'' (2006) *''Courting Alex'' (2006) *''Cold Case'' (2005) *''That's So Raven'' (2003) *''Thieves'' (2001) *''Reba'' (2001) *''The Nightmare Room'' (2001) *''That's Life'' (2001) *''Popular'' (2001) *''Three Sisters'' (2001) *''The Andy Dick Show'' (2001) *''7th Heaven'' (2000) *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane'' (2000) *''City Guys'' (1999) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (1998-1999) *''One World'' (1998) *''Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal'' (1997) *''Hiller and Diller'' (1997) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (1997) External Links * * Category:Actors